Okay
by emilyserienjunky
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: Klaine/Kurt/Burt speculation fic for 5x15 "Bash". One-shot.


His head hurts when he wakes up and he really doesn't want to suspend his eyes to the light and risk making it worse.

"Kurt?"

The room smells of antiseptic. _So I'm in the hospital. But why? _That's when he remembers: The dinner with Rachel. Walking home. The alley. Running to help the victim. Getting attacked himself. And then just pain and blackness. There were three against one, he couldn't have won. Although he did get in a few good strikes himself, before he went down that is.

"Kurt?" Someone is calling his name. The voice sound familiar, warm – like safety and home. He opens his eyes to see the blurry image of his fiancé smiling down at him, obvious tears of relieve in his amber eyes. _Blaine._ Kurt tries to smile but his head is still pounding and the light _really_ isn't helping matters any.

"Oh my god, Kurt you're awake! Are you feeling okay? Should I call the nurse? I'm going to get the doctor!" he rambles on. He's obviously been here for a while: his hair is disheveled, his clothes are the same as yesterday and wrinkled from sitting at Kurt's bedside for the last 5 hours.

Kurt just grabs his hand and tries to reassure him, "It's fine, honey. I'm fine. My head just hurts a little and I could use a drink, but otherwise I'm ok."

Blaine almost flies to get the cup of water sitting at the bedside table for him. After taking a sip Kurt asks, "What happened?"

"You didn't come home from you're Italian dinner date from Rachel last night. I got really worried and tried to call you and when you didn't answer I called Rachel but she said that you had left the restaurant together hours ago. I was starting to get really freaked out and then _the hospital_ called me and was asking for the emergency contact of Kurt Hummel and said you were involved in a _mugging_", Blaine's voice started to break. There were fresh tears shinning in his eyes but he forced himself to continue anyway, "So I got a taxi and came here and asked for you. I felt like hours until the doctor finally came to take me to your room. He told me you tried to rescue the guy that was actually being rubbed and that the guys that were beating him didn't appreciate that and started to attack you-"

His voice faltered and the tears were now rushing down his face. Kurt pulled him into a loving hug onto the narrow hospital bed to soothe his distraught fiancé. When Blaine had settled some he quietly asked, "Is the he okay? The one they were mugging?"

"He's in a coma right now, to help him heal because he's got some rather serious head injuries. But the doctors are optimistic. They're if you hadn't stopped those muggers from beating him any further he wouldn't have made it. You likely saved his life," Blaine smiled though the tears. Kurt smiled back softly, before growing serious once again, "What about the muggers?"

"The police managed to arrest them after some old lady, who saw you running into the alley, called 911 when she realized what was happening."

"That's good. What about me?"

Blaine's smile turned into a little grimace, "You're fine mostly. Just looked pretty beaten up, some bruises and the doctor's said you've got a slight concussion, that's what caused you to black out. But it's nothing too serious, so I managed to convince your dad not to fly down here in the middle of the night like he was planning to-"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, "That's reminds me, I promised to call him as soon as you're awake. Are you up for that?"

Kurt smiled, Blaine was always so considerate.

"Yeah, I'm good." So, Blaine dialed the number and gave him his phone. It only rang two times before he could hear the gruff voice of his father, "Hello? Blaine? Did he wake up?"

"Hey dad", Kurt said softly.

"Oh kid. You had me so worried. Never do that to me again! You almost gave another heart attack! I can't lose you too, Kurt. Not after your mother and not so soon after Finn-"

His father broke of, probably to hold the tears at bay. Kurt could hear soft crying in the background – probably Carole. He took Blaine's hand and squeezed to signal that he wasn't just talking to the other end of the phone when he said, "I'm fine, dad. Just a few scratches. I promise, _you aren't going to lose me_."

Kurt smiled gently through his own tears that were now coming. It would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think? Story's also on Scarves&Coffee. This the very first prompt I've ever done. And my first one-shot. :)


End file.
